


Rules Don't Stop Me (v.3)

by blueabsinthe



Series: Rules Don't Stop [3]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could make promise after promise. Promises they both may actually keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Don't Stop Me (v.3)

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of a three part challenge at the LJ community: writerverse. This time, we had to take the story we wrote of 250 words, and expand it to 500 (give or take 10 words). We were not allowed to change the beginning or ending, just add more 'meat' to the middle.

New York's streets always look beautiful when it rains. Long rivulets of rain make their way down the window. And, in a bedroom, in a typical New York high-rise apartment, Connie Rubirosa stares out the window with a heavy heart. 

She always liked rainy days in New York. Watching the rain as it travelled down the window pane was peaceful, and serene. Connie is usually the first to wake, and if she was honest, she liked the few extra moments of silence. Connie spends the extra moments counting the seconds, and the minutes. Counting the seconds, and the minutes, distract her from the slumbering form laying next to her. She has counted the seconds, and the minutes over a hundred times today alone. 

Connie has marvelled at how quickly the seconds turn to minutes, and how those minutes will eventually turn into hours. The hours could turn into days if she let them. 

Silly thought, that. 

On the days when it rains, she likes to count the raindrops. 

Take today for instance. She has counted each drop as it hit the window, watching and listening as it trickled down and away. Connie surveys each of the raindrops, and she thinks how much simpler it would all be. How much easier it would be if all her troubles washed away as easily as the rain that fell. 

Beside her Mike sleeps soundly. A direct contrast to how she feels. In the span of at least five minutes, Connie has shifted her sleeping position at least a dozen times. Mike has not stirred during all that moving. His breathing steady, and warm against the bare skin of her back. Connie thinks she should leave. It's what she is good at. Leaving that is. 

She feels the bed shift, and feels Mike's warmth next to her. She grapples desperately with wanting to move away, and staying in his arms. 

Connie knows they _just fit_. It's a terrifying, yet exciting thought.

A thought she can not stop her traitorous thoughts from having. 

" _This just fits_." 

The words could roll off her tongue so easily. She could say them to Mike. They could make promise after promise. Promises they both may actually keep. But, that is how this whole terrible mess started. A promise to herself that the first time was the first and only time. Except, the one time turned into a next time, and a time after that. 

And as she lies in bed, staring at the rain trickling down the glass, she cannot help but want to cringe at how weak she feels for not walking away from Mike all those nights ago. 

"Connie." His sleep-tinged voice tickles the hair on the back of her neck, and interrupts her thoughts.

She turns over, presses her lips to his forehead. 

Leaving can wait. For now.


End file.
